


Unknown Urges

by Fallenstar126



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forced kisses, M/M, Protective Castiel, slight wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Castiel disappears and Dean is really angsty and Sam takes advantage of him and they start getting down on each other and Cas walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Urges

Dean woke up in a sleepy haze, rubbing his eyes. “Cas?” He mumbled, looking about the room for his angel. He could have sworn that he had fallen asleep curled up beside the angel, but now he was gone. Dean frowned, and sat up. Sam was still asleep in the other bed, so he decided to run out and grab some breakfast for the two of them. 

When he returned, Sam was awake, sitting at the table and looking through the folders for the case. So far, they had no lead other then the monster making the victims engage in sexual activities they didn’t actually want, then have no memory of it the next morning. No alcohol consumption in either partners system. 

Dean placed the bags on the table, sitting on the chair next to Sam. “Got anything?” He asked, pulling a sandwich out of the bag and putting it on the table in front of Sam, who shook his head. 

“Nothing so far, but Bobby’s looking for something. Where’s Cas?” Dean shrugged, pulling out his phone, and scrolling to Cas’ contact name. He thought he heard something, but when he looked up, there was nothing, so he just assumed it was the wind. He called, but got to answer, and glanced towards where Sam was sitting, only to find his brother had disappeared. 

“Sam?” He asked, looking around, only to find his brother behind him. “Sam, what are you doing?” 

“Just be quiet Dean.” He said, before quickly kissing him. Dean started, and tried to pull away, but found he couldn’t. He felt as if he was in a passenger seat of a run away car, and couldn’t open the door, or even call for help. His body wouldn’t respond to his mind, and was actually moving into the kiss. He heard the familiar whoosh of wings, and Sam was quickly being thrown away from Dean. 

“He’s infected Dean.” Castiel explained, before placing a hand on Deans forehead, enabling him to move, then doing the same to Sam, who quickly wiped his mouth. 

“What? How did I end up on the ground?” Sam asked, looking around the motel room. Dean glanced up at Cas from his seat, shaking his head slightly. 

“Nothing Sam, but we need to hurry up and find out whatever the hell this thing is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
